


Drei Gedanken, zwei Menschen, ein Schrei.

by pastelmallow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sad, jooki, kiheon, long story, maybe its an unhealthy relationship, not a threesome, will be finished (hopefully)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmallow/pseuds/pastelmallow
Summary: GERMAN„Wo bist du?", ertönte die Stimme am Ende der Leitung. Wohl eher auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Ein Schnauben ertönte und nur ein dumpfer Ton wird hinterlassen. Wieder eine Enttäuschung.Es war nichts Neues, da Jooheon sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Zu groß war die Last, um sie mit seinen Freund zu teilen.[Jooheon x Kihyun]





	Drei Gedanken, zwei Menschen, ein Schrei.

Drei Gedanken, zwei Menschen, ein Schrei.

Ein Band, das niemals durchtrennt werden sollte. Das Band, das nur bis zu jenem Tag hielt.

„Wo bist du?", ertönte die Stimme am Ende der Leitung. Wohl eher auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Ein Schnauben ertönte und nur ein dumpfer Ton wird hinterlassen.

Wieder eine Enttäuschung. Es war nichts Neues, da Jooheon sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Zu groß war die Last, um sie mit seinen Freund zu teilen.

Drei Wochen später fand der Schwarzhaarige sich vor der Tür seines -eigentlich- Partners wieder. Als er klingelte, dauerte es keine Minute bis er in den Armen des anderen lag.

„Ich liebe dich, fuck, hör auf zu weinen", flüsterte sein Freund mit den aschblonden Haaren. Einzelne Strähnen haben sich in seiner Brille verfangen, und wäre Jooheon in der Lage gewesen, hätte er ihm gesagt, wie hübsch er aussähe.

Jooheon fuhr sich verzweifelt über die Haare und schluchzte. Er hätte Kihyun fragen wollen, was er in den letzten drei Monaten gemacht habe, wie es ihm ginge, ob er ihn genauso vermisst habe wie Jooheon es tat. Jeder Tag begann mit der Sehnsucht nach ihm, aber dennoch hat er es nicht geschafft zu ihm zu bewegen. Bis jetzt.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte der Jüngere und drückte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die seines Freundes. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Seine Hand suchte die von Kihyun und führte ihn mit in das damalige gemeinsame Wohnzimmer.

„Wir müssen reden.“ Ein unsicheres Lächeln erfolgte auf den Lippen von Jooheon und damit begann die Zerstörung seiner eigenen Träume.

Ein Jahr zuvor wurde die Welt vom schönsten Lächeln der Welt angestrahlt. Jooheons. Als Jahrgangsstufenbester hat er sich an verschiedenen Universitäten beworben. Er durfte und konnte alles werden, was ihm je erstrebt, dennoch: Er hatte ein Ziel. Sein Studiengang befasste sich mit der Psychologie des Menschen und neben bei begann er ein Musikstudium. Die Balance im Leben schien ihm wichtig.

„Hast du dich endlich in deine Kurse eingetragen?", rief ihm sein bester Freund Shownu zu und grinste ihn breit an. Mit viel Glück säßen die beiden in dem gleichen Musikkurs sitzen.

‚Damals‘ schien für den jungen Mann weit entfernt. Sein Blick fliegt über die gewohnten Möbel. Jedes einzelne Stück stand an seinem zugehörigen Platz und nichtsdestotrotz dachte Jooheon, dass sie im fremder vorkamen als sie sollten.

Seine Finger gruben sich in den losen Stoff seiner Jeans, seinen Blick richtete er nach unten. Es fiel ihm schwer, Kihyun in die Augen zu schauen. Er hatte Angst, ihn zu erdrücken. Es gab kein Heute und kein Morgen, nur das Jetzt spielte eine Rolle.

Der Jooheon schluckte und presste seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe. Wäre er nicht zurückgekommen, hätte er dessen aus dem Weg gehen können. Sie hätten weiterhin seltsame Chatverläufe produzieren können:

'Jooheon, ich vermisse dich. Kommst du zurück?'

'Nicht mehr in diesem Zeitalter.'

'Shit, wo bist du? Ich muss dich sehen.'

'Ich kann nicht und du darfst nicht.'

Danach verebbte das Gespräch. Immer wieder. Als hätten sie auf "Kopieren" und "Einfügen" gedrückt. Das Band erhielt die ersten Risse.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als Hyungwon hier war?", begann Jooheon vorsichtig. Er erhielt ein 'Hm' und eine gerunzelte Stirn als Antwort. Der Tänzer war nicht nur einmal oder zweimal zu Besuch. Er kam regelrecht jede Woche, mindestens einmal.

Jooheon holte tief Luft. Er kann nicht, er darf nicht. Es macht alles kaputt. Er will nicht, aber sein Inneres sagt, dass er muss. Kihyun muss davon erfahren, dass er es weiß.

„Also, an dem Tag, wo- du weißt schon, ich, Kihyun, ich sollte gehen, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen, ich..."

Auch wenn Jooheon wollte, stand er nicht auf. Heiße Tränen begegneten dem Boden und Jooheon weinte wieder.

„Alles wird gut, Honey." Bei der Erwähnung des Spitznamen zuckte er zusammen, allerding spielte es im Endeffekt keine große Rolle. Er umarmte Kihyuns Taille und vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Brust. Der Ältere strich mit seiner Hand über die schwarzen Haare. So verharrten sie beide bis zum späten Abend als Jooheon erschöpft auf Kihyuns Schoß einschlief.

Die Tage verstrichen indem sie kein Wort miteinander sprachen. Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig die Nähe, die sie vermisst haben. Jooheons Kopf war überflutet. Er wusste nicht, was er angestellt hat. Seine Erinnerungen haben sich seit einer Weile von ihm getrennt. Die einzigen Bilder sind verschwommen. Ja, er hat eine Weile nicht zu Hause bei seinem Freund gewohnt, aber das Vergangene besitzt kein klares Gesicht. Der Jüngere hatte ein Ziel, doch das Davor und Danach gab es nicht mehr.

„Kihyun, ich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte die Tasse an seine Brust. „Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt? Eine Sache wird dir bewusst. Etwas Wichtiges. Und danach zerbricht alles. Deine Welt, wie du sie zu kennen glaubtest, droht dem Untergang. So, ehm, war das bei mir. Ich habe dich gesehen. Und Hyungwon. Zusammen."

Kihyun schluckte hörbar. Seine Finger krallten sich in Jooheons Bettdecke. Offensichtlich vermied er den Blick und lenkte sich ab, indem er das Klavier und das Mikrofon genauer betrachtete. Der Blonde hatte das Thema vermieden, hoffte, keine Kommunikation vereinfachte das Ganze. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Jooheon plötzlich gehen würde. Für eine Weile dachte der Ältere, er käme nie wieder zurück. Anfangs blieben die Nachrichten unbeantwortet bis vor wenigen Wochen.

„Ihr...habt euch berührt, als", ein Seufzer ertönt, "als sei ich nicht dein Partner sondern er. Ich liebe dich, Kihyun."

Stille.

„Es...tut mir leid."

„Tut es dir wirklich leid? Wie oft...habt ihr miteinander verkehrt?"

„Ich- Jooheon, wir- Ja."

Ein stummes Nicken erfolgt. Jooheon stellte seine Tasse ab und schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen. Er spürte, wie sich das heiße Wasser unter seinen Lidern ansammelte und langsam den Weg nach unten suchte. 

„Wann...habt ihr das letzte Mal...?"

Durch den Raum hallte das leise Schluchzen des Jüngeren. Kihyun saß regungslos auf dem Bett und zögerte sichtlich.

„Vorgestern."

Kihyun wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, aber der andere fiel ihn ins Wort. Diese Nacht verbrachten beide getrennt voneinander.

Ihre Geschichte begann vor zwei Jahren mit dem Aufruf nach einem Zimmernachbarn. Jooheon hatte sich daraufhin gemeldet und wusste nicht, dass er sich verlieben würde.

Das letzte Mal, als er Gefühle entwickelte, hatte er versucht sie zu verdrängen und das hat geklappt. Die Oberstufe hat jegliches in ihm ausgequetscht. Da gab es den Platz und die Zeit nicht. Er dachte das Gleiche passiere ihm auch in der Universität. Falsch gedacht.

Als er dem Älteren zum ersten Mal begegnete, trafen sie sich in einem Café. Beim nächsten Treffen sah er sich die Wohnung an. Obwohl dies lange her war, fühlte es sich an, als sei es gestern passiert.

„Hey, du bist Jooheon, richtig?", begrüßte Kihyun ihn und trug damals die Haare in einem lilanem Farbton. Seine Augen durchdrangen den Jüngeren, der schüchtern seine Aussage bestätigte.

„Es ist mir wichtig, meinen Nachbarn vorher kennenzulernen. Ich muss wissen, dass du der richtige bist. Was studierst du?"

Kihyun studierte Rechtswissenschaften und hegte ein großes Interesse gegenüber Literatur. Sein Musikgeschmack war zudem auch ausgezeichnet.

Beim dritten Treffen übergab Kihyun Jooheon die Schlüssel. Anfangs wirkte Jooheon in sich gekehrt und zögerlich, doch mit der Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass er alles ist nur nicht das. Es war nur beim ersten Treffen so, danach öffnete sich Jooheon immer mehr. So wie er es tat, so tat es ihm sein neu gewonnener Freund und später Partner.

Wie konnte das alles kaputt gehen? Mit einem Fingerschnipsen wurde die Burg zertrümmert. Es gab keinen Weg zurück mehr.

Als Kihyun das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schlug dieser frustriert auf den Küchentisch. Ein Knall gesellte sich zu Jooheons Weinen.

Das rote Band zerreißt und beide gefangen in ihrer Vorstellung.

Schmerzen. Überall.

'Ich liebe dich, Jooheon. Nie habe ich anders für dich empfunden', stand auf einem Zettel, der unter die Zimmertür des Jüngeren geschoben wurde. Danach fiel die Wonhungstür zu und Einsamkeit kroch die Wände entlang.

Jetzt war er wieder alleine. Er hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen.

Ignorieren war bis vor kurzem noch die bessere Wahl.

Lieben und Verzeihen standen auch einmal zur Verfügung.

Was willst du, Jooheon?

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist kein sehr langes Kapitel, entschuldige. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschrieben und arbeite gerade daran, dies wieder öfter nachzugehen, d.h. es könnten einige Fehler entstehen. Entschuldigung dafür, falls das passiert ist!


End file.
